Tiny Lamia/Paradox
Tiny Lamia, or Teeny as a companion, is a monster in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. The Four Heavenly Bandits are trying to imitate the Four Heavenly Knights by using their corresponding elements. Tiny Lamia uses water, taking after Erubetie. Biography The second bandit Luka encounters Tiny Lamia, the Heavenly Bandit of Water. After seeing she’s another loli, Sonya starts considering if the rest of them are lolis too. Tiny Lamia gets annoyed at Sonya for underestimating her, and attacks. Defeated, she runs away. After beating Dragon Pup, the party takes each of the bandits back to Iliasburg to apologise to the townsfolk. A hostess of the Sutherland Inn offers to take Tiny Lamia on as a maid. Teeny greets the party, but she can’t be recruited until the usual harpy staff return. Recruiting her involves solving the ongoing problem in Happiness Village (See more in Harpies’ Problem). Monsterpedia Entry “A young Lamia that is still immature in both power and body. One of the four bandits, she too steals from travellers and merchants. If a weak man is among her usual targets, she tries to wrap her small tail around them. Following her Lamia instincts in wanting to coil around men, her weak tail is barely able to cause pain. However, her tight and tiny vagina is more than enough to force a man to submit to her. If she manages to take a man into her, they are sure to be squeezed dry. Her only purpose in attacking men is from instinct and desire to feed. She is unable to rape for reproductive purposes yet.” Attacks * Attack '- One Foe, Normal Attack * '''Snake Attack '- All Foes, Physical, Hit-Rate -10% * 'Tiny Tail Job '- One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute * '''Flicking Fellatio - One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute * Tiny Paizuri - One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute * Tiny Coil '- One (Luka), Bind * '''Tiny Lamia’s Fornication '- Rape * 'Death by Tightness '- Rape * 'Death by Pumping '- Rape Strategy Like Goblin Girl, she is relatively weak. But she is still more of a threat than the other roaming monsters. She has a few tricks up her sleeve, such as being able to kill a party member instantly, or hitting the entire party with '''Snake Attack. Snake Attack deals a decent amount of damage, but it has a low hit rate. To avoid being instantly killed by Death by Tightness or Death By Pumping, struggle if she binds you. Due to her being a member of the lamia race, she has a high defence, but her little Ice resistance makes up for it. So Rami helps here. Evaluation “So you even got raped by an inexperienced little snake… The Tiny Lamia most dangerous attack is her tail swipe that hits your entire party. Any of your companions with low defence will likely take huge damage. Her defence is high too, which makes attacking her down a chore. Instead, focus on exploiting her weak ice defence. At any rate, pay attention to healing so you don’t let your weaker companions fall. The lamia is slow so you shouldn’t have trouble healing in time. In addition, don’t forget to optimise your equipment. If you buy better gear in Iliasburg, you should take significantly less damage. Now go, oh brave Luka. Show no mercy to those thieving monsters.” Category:Monsters Category:Lamia Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artist: Jingai Modoki Category:Loli Category:Four Bandits Category:Irina Mountains Category:Lamias Category:Group Boss